The present invention relates generally to the field of credit accounts. More specifically, it relates to a method, apparatus, and program for modifying the terms of existing credit accounts and customizing the terms of new credit accounts to meet specific customer needs.
Credit accounts are widely used throughout the world for non-cash payments for goods and services. Typically, the authorized user of the account is issued a card and account number that can be used to charge purchases to his account. The credit card issuer (e.g., a bank) pays the merchant, and the card holder then pays the card issuer. The issuer's revenues are received by charging the merchant a fee for each transaction, and charging the card holder periodic fees and interest on unpaid balances.
From the card issuer's perspective, issuing credit cards can be a very profitable business. A good customer can generate hundreds of dollars of revenue per year. As a result, card issuers want to keep as many of their customers as they can. This is especially true for their best customers. Card issuers also want to attract new customers, in the hopes of generating additional revenue.
Credit card issuers have traditionally tried to attract new customers by advertising in banks and places of business, and by sending offers to potential customers by mail. The terms (or parameters) of these offers vary. For example, various credit card accounts offer different combinations of interest rates, credit limits, and annual fees. Many of these offers promise the customer a low introductory interest rate for a relatively short period of time, such as six months. Other offers promise rewards for card usage such as rebates on products (e.g., GENERAL MOTORS), cash rebates (e.g., DISCOVER), or frequent flyer miles (e.g., AMERICAN AIRLINES/CITIBANK). Until now, credit card issuers have typically relied on this relatively limited range of product differentiation in combination with traditional advertising to distinguish their accounts from competitor's offerings. To the best of our knowledge, credit card issuers have never tried to attract new customers by offering customizable accounts, in which the customer is free to choose the terms of the account, as a means to distinguish their product from the competition.
Perhaps more importantly, credit card issuers have never offered customizable accounts to retain existing customers that are about to switch to a competitor's card. In fact, until now, no effective way has been devised for a credit card issuer to retain an existing customer who is about to switch to a competitor's card.
The existing mechanisms for retaining customers are very limited. In certain cases, banks have been known to waive an annual fee at the request of a card holder, or even reduce the interest rate of an account. But these cases are relatively rare, and there are no automated mechanisms known to us for determining when and how to make an adjustment to the account terms in order to retain a customer.
In addition to the problems faced by the credit card issuers, customers (i.e., the card holders) face a separate set of problems. Customers with good credit histories often receive numerous offerings to sign up for new credit cards. But while customers are free to seek out an account with terms that they desire, customers have always been faced with a yes/no decision for each account--there is no way to specify the exact parameters desired. The customers' freedom to change the terms of existing accounts is even more severely limited, as described above. In fact, under the existing system, it is impossible for certain customers to obtain all of the account terms that they desire.
While a customer can obtain new terms by switching to a new account, this can cause inconvenience in a number of ways.
First, the customer is inconvenienced by applying for the new account and closing the old account. Second, the customer is inconvenienced because he must switch any automatic payments that he has authorized (e.g., payment of his utility bill) to the new account. Third, if the card holder neglects to switch an automatic payment, he may be inconvenienced or embarrassed by interrupted service or delivery of an item that he expects to receive. Further, because the terms of the new account are predetermined, the customer may not be happy even after he has switched to a new account. The new account may not have the type of credit terms that he wants.
For customers with bad credit, the situation is even worse. While customers with good credit histories are able to switch to new accounts, customers with poor credit histories may be unable to qualify for the standard terms of any credit card issuer. As a result, the customer is unable to open a new account, and is forced to continue with the terms of his existing accounts. Worse yet, customers with weak financial credentials may be unable to qualify for any credit card. This can have significant drawbacks when trying to obtain goods or services typically available only with the use of a credit card, such as renting a car. Not having a credit card can also preclude many forms of commerce now widely practiced, such as ordering merchandise by telephone. Indeed, the desirability of having credit cards will only increase with the growth of commerce over the Internet, a medium in which physical exchanges of currency are not possible.